codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Ben as Upgrade Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. In the original series, Upgrade's front torso was white and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Back with a Vengeance, Upgrade wore a yellow raincoat. In Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade had more of a metallic shine, making him look more like a machine. In Ultimate Alien, Upgrade's front torso is recolored green with black circuitry patterns and the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest is colored green. In Heroes United, Upgrade looks the same as he does in Ultimate Alien except his green stripes glowed yellow. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Upgrade is more muscular, his circuit pattern has changed slightly, and the Omnitrix symbol is inside the ring of his eye. 11-year-old Upgrade in Omniverse looks exactly the same as he did in the original series, save for a green Omnitrix symbol and a slightly longer neck. Kevin as Upgrade Kevin's Upgrade looked exactly like Ben's did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. Albedo as Upgrade Upgrade looks like Ben's in Omniverse, but his circuitry and Omnitrix symbol is red instead of green. Powers and Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid, as he can be both liquid and gelatinous. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology, extending to non-electrical machinery such as a row machine in a gym and even sentient beings that are mechanical in nature like a Chronosapien, by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology he possesses far more advanced and futuristic, causing new features to form. After he unmerges with a machine, it returns to normal. Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor, with an arsenal of heavy energy weapons, or even retractile robotic manipulator arms. Possessing technology allows Upgrade to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball pitching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fires a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs. Upgrade can make his head or face appear anywhere on the machines he possesses. Occasionally, Upgrade can merge with organic beings, as long as there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex. Upgrade can enhance Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. By energizing his biomechanical blood, Upgrade can launch a powerful green energy blast from his eye. Upgrade can form energy constructs such as an energy spike, though mostly while merged with machinery and upgrading them into weapons. Upgrade can travel through electrical currents and phase through most technology. Upgrade can reshape his body to resemble a parachute in order to gently descend and glide through the air. Being inorganic, Upgrade is able to survive in the vacuum of space. Upgrade possesses enhanced strength, being able to overpower Viktor and push Vilgax off of a ship. Upgrade is durable enough to withstand a blast from the Proto-Tool without physical damage. Upgrade can generate electrical charges capable of shocking his opponents into submission. Due to being made of living metal, Upgrade is able to regenerate himself. It is currently unknown whether or not Upgrade can be harmed when he merges with damaged technology, as there is no known occurrence. The only known occurrence is by the Retaliator Armor repairing the Rust Bucket, by absorbing the broken pieces into itself and reassembling its pieces.13 But due to this, it is believed Upgrade can repair damaged machinery with ease and come out unscathed. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as seen when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulses/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled and stretched hard enough, as seen when Upgrade was pulled and stretched by Dr. Animo's Mutant Squid. Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses and is weak against acid. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Heroes United Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens